Hospital
by BeanieandBella
Summary: When Tamaki is in pain, Kyouya finds a way to distract him from it... Second of our rps/fics.


Hospital

Tamaki was bored. Plain and simple bored. And it was obvious too. Host club had finished for the afternoon and he and Kyouya were sat at a table in the third music room, going over various profit-related charts and graphs, and lists and lists of figures.

**Presently, the tall blonde leaned back on his chair, rocking backwards out of complete and utter boredom.**

'Don't do that.' Kyouya didn't even look up from his charts as he issued this order. 'You are becoming a nuisance.' Kyouya knew that there was a high possibility Tamaki would take personal offence from these words but he was becoming a little nervous about the angle the chair was tilting...not that he would ever admit it of course.

**Tamaki looked sceptical and continued rocking back.**

**"Don't worry so much, Kyouya," he told the raven-haired boy. "I'm fi-aaaaaaaaah!"**

**With this, his balance evaded him and he fell back, his body landing with a heavy thump and his head clunking against the floor with a sickening noise.**

Before Kyouya even had time to realise what he was doing he was kneeling on the floor beside his friend; he hadn't liked the sound of that noise at all. He bit back his concern, after all that kind of slip up could play havoc with his reputation and satisfied himself with the words

'I warned you...baka.'

**Tamaki opened his eyes in a slight haze. Something hurt... His head? He closed his eyes again in pain and opened them, looking to his best friend.**

**"Kyouya..." he said weakly. "You're... so far away..."**

**His eyes screwed shut again and he winced.**

Kyouya was getting worried now...was the idiot-blonde genuinely hurt? Not really knowing how to respond to his words he gave his shoulder a little shake. 'What are you talking about?' he asked, 'I am right here.' Kyouya reassured himself as he remembered that if there really was something wrong he could always use his family connections to get Tamaki the best care.

**Tamaki made a low groaning noise in his throat and opened his eyes again. "You look far away..." he explained distantly, pausing for a moment before adding. "And you're spinning..."**

'Well I did warn you not to rock on that stupid chair.' Kyouya was fast losing sympathy with his friend; he was convinced by now he was going to be all right, it was just a slight concussion. He got up off the floor, brushing a few specks of dirt from the knees of his uniform with distaste and then held out his hand for the blonde boy to take. 'Here, get up' he ordered in a bored voice.

**Tamaki looked at him in slight irritation. "Which way is up?" he asked, voice unsteady. He could feel something warm at the back of his head and lifted a hand to it, pulling the hand away too see it stained red. "Ow..."**

How did that happen? Kyouya thought, slightly thrown to see blood on his friend's fingers. Still he wasn't squeamish and so continued the motion of grabbing the blonde's hand to pull him to his feet. When Tamaki continued to lie there he sighed in exasperation. 'Come on' he complained, 'What do you want me to do, kiss it better?'

**Tamaki shook his head slightly. "Kyouya, shouldn't we do something about this?" he asked, his concussion receding slightly as he began to think more clearly. "Isn't this kind of more serious than having it kissed better?" **

Kyouya gritted his teeth. Tamaki could be such a drama queen. 'Well if you like I can call for someone to take you to hospital,' he suggested, 'and then they will need to do lots of tests with sharp pointy instruments and sew your skin up with huge needles. It will probably leave hideous scars but you don't really need your looks...'

**Tamaki shot him another look, an annoyed, pained look. His head really did hurt, and though he couldn't see it, he could tell there was something wrong here. "Fine, I'll just get up and bleed everywhere..." he rolled onto his side, then onto his hands and knees, glancing at the floor and seeing a pool of blood where his head had been. He didn't know it, but his beautiful blonde locks were also tainted red with blood. The sight of the red liquid on the floor made his breath hitch and he had to fight down the urge to bring up his lunch. Slowly, he stood, one hand gripping at the side of the table. His vision danced and he saw several images in front of his eyes.**

Kyouya was shocked. Now that he had a clearer view of the blonde's now not so blonde head he could see that he had been mistaken. There was something badly wrong. How had that happened? Kyouya was never wrong, especially about something like this but just lately he had found himself making more mistakes, his concentration wandering.

Strangely enough all of incidences seemed to occur when the king of the Host Club was near. Kyouya was sorry now to have teased him about needles and he suddenly didn't know what to do. 'I think I had better get you to the school nurse and see what she recommends. Can you walk?' he asked.

**Tamaki screwed up his face a little, then nodded slowly, his head feeling heavy and sore. "I'm pretty sure I can," he offered as an extra answer, pushing off from the table slightly to test himself. He thought he was OK, then tried to take a step and stumbled, grabbing the table edge again.**

Kyouya automatically reached out, ensuring that the idiot-blonde didn't fall again and hurt himself further. 'I am going to have to take that as a no,' he murmured as he slung Tamaki's arm round his shoulders and they made slow progress to the nurse's office. However when they got there he felt like kicking himself. It was closed of course, both school and after school clubs were over.

_Why do I keep making these stupid mistakes?_ He asked himself. He considered dialling for an ambulance and one look at Tamaki's overly pale face made up his mind. He pulled out his phone, dialling the number in his brisk businesslike manner.

**Tamaki could do nothing but lean against Kyouya, noticing the way that his best friend never gave away any sign of fluster, only calm, businesslike Kyouya-ness that was entirely his own. Tamaki smiled slightly, gratefully. "Thank you..." he said faintly to the raven-haired boy, putting out one hand to press against the wall too, trying to take his weight and dependence off Kyouya.**

This consideration did not go unnoticed by Kyouya and he was touched. He found himself staring anxiously at his friends' face. Then furious with himself, he looked away as he waited impatiently for the ambulance. In no time at all, though it seemed like a lifetime to the worried teen, the paramedics arrived and Kyouya stepped back a little, wondering whether he should go with his friend, or if he would even want him after the way he had failed to realise the blonde boy was hurt.

**Tamaki was loaded into the back of the ambulance van. It was scary to be surrounded by all these faces he did not know. True, he dealt with it all the time in the Host Club, but this was different. These were scary-looking paramedics in their uniforms and Tamaki looked through the throng of arms to see Kyouya looking a little... doubtful? But Kyouya never looked like that. He leaned forward and called to his friend. "Kyouya..." His mind added, "please... please don't leave me..." but his lips would not form the words.**

Kyouya glanced into the ambulance, hearing his name and decided he was going with the blonde whether he wanted him to or not. That idiot didn't know what was in his best interests half the time anyway. There was no way that Kyouya was going to sit there holding the idiot's hand though or desperately asking the paramedics if his friend was going to be alright...

Instead he spent the journey interrogating the paramedics; he may as well check they were doing their jobs properly. Concentrating on their scared stammering meant that the groans Tamaki made whenever the ambulance lurched didn't get to the shadow king. Or so he told himself.

**The ambulance ride was no walk in the park, and Tamaki could not help the noises he kept making, even though he knew that they were probably annoying Kyouya no end. He bit his lip several times to keep from crying outright, and tried very hard to think of something pleasant. Roses would do... Yes... Roses would... Distract him...**

They reached the hospital and Kyouya, blissfully unaware of Tamaki's thoughts, strode out of the ambulance before deciding to turn back and help with the stretcher bed. The paramedics weren't too keen on this idea but one intimidating flash from Kyouya's glasses meant they changed their minds. Kyouya didn't want to show any concern but couldn't stop the words, 'You ok?' tumbling from his mouth.

**Tamaki looked up at Kyouya, surprised by the concern held in the usually calm, collected voice. He blinked several times, mind still fuggy, then gave the other boy a slight smile. "I've been better," he offered as a reply, trying to look brave and calm like Kyouya would ordinarily.**

Although he wasn't really satisfied with Tamaki's answer Kyouya continued into the hospital. He had never really minded hospitals as he had always been used to the five star treatment he received at them. However this time they were greeted by an exceptionally pretty nurse who glanced down at the bed and continued to look at the blonde, handsome calm-looking boy lying there. Something stirred in Kyouya's stomach as he noticed the looks she was giving Tamaki. He cleared his throat angrily.

**Tamaki, however, was not paying much attention to the nurse. He was more distracted by Kyouya's threat from earlier. He didn't like needles much, and was worried that there'd be some involved in his head being sorted. Looking right through the nurse (for once in his life, he was too busy for a young lady), he searched out Kyouya and asked, "Umm... Kyouya? Are they..."- he gulped- "are they going to use any injections?"**

Kyouya was pleased to note that the blonde was not paying any attention to the nurse. He did feel bad about his earlier actions though; he knew how Tamaki felt about needles. 'There is nothing to worry about.' he reassured him, 'I am sure your looks will not be harmed and a scar will probably be very attractive to your designators' Even with worry and jealously running through his head Kyouya was not without his dry sarcasm.

**Tamaki's eyes widened hugely, and he stammered, "Wh-wh- Scar?! But... but I can't get a scar! Such beauty shouldn't be marred! It would be like... like a scratch on a beautifully carved crystal vase!" Even when he was unwell and scared, Tamaki was not without his slight obnoxiousness.**

Kyouya sighed at the near hysterical boy. 'Look, you probably wont get a scar and even if you do it will be covered by your hair,' Kyouya informed him, not even bothering to explain that he had been being sarcastic. 'I don't know why you think you should compare yourself to a crystal vase anyway... though you do have the brains of one...'

**Tamaki calmed down a little as the nurse made him sit up so that the doctor could examine his head. "Well, a crystal vase and I are very similar in that we are both beautiful, and therefore give others pleasure from looking at us." He explained and tried to give Kyouya a host-ish smile, but instead had to keep from screaming as the doctor began to feel the wound at the back of his head.**

Kyouya was getting annoyed at seeing the expressions of pain on his friend's face and was also bored. Sitting here was tiresome. He knew he could never think straight when he was stressed but he was decided that he was going to take the blonde's mind off his pain... One way or another. Leaning very close so only Tamaki could hear him he whispered, 'Well... I don't like the thought of you giving pleasure to others... Your beauty should be for MY eyes only...'

**Tamaki's eyes widened again at the unexpected words and an unintentional blush formed on his handsome face. He tried to push down the blood-rush, telling himself that this was Kyouya, his best friend and a guy, who was saying these things to him.**

**"Hnnh..." he made an odd noise, no longer noticing the examining fingers at the back of his head, then took a breath. "Kyouya..." he said quietly, biting his lip afterwards. "What... what do... what do you mean by that?"**

**He couldn't help the startled edge to his voice.**

Kyouya gave an evil chuckle. He had known that these words would catch the blonde boy off guard and was pleased he had such an effect on him. 'You should be used to compliments' he informed him, though he knew Tamaki getting a compliment and Tamaki getting a compliment from him were two different things entirely. 'I was just saying how amazed I am that you could look so very good with a gash spoiling your beauty.'

**Tamaki felt an odd scrunching feeling in his stomach. He really didn't know what Kyouya was playing at but it was making him feel distinctly odd, and not in a good way either. Well... maybe in a **_**slightly**_** good way... But only **_**very**_** slightly, he told himself sternly. "Kyouya..." he said again, not feeling the injection into the flesh at the back of his head, containing a drug that would numb the area so the it could be sewn up. "What are you doing?"**

'I really don't know what you are talking about.' Kyouya protested, feigning ignorance. He was pleased at how well his techniques for distracting the blonde were working and didn't plan on stopping just because the boy was getting uncomfortable... He was having way too much fun for that. He was now sitting on the side of Tamaki's bed and casually placed a hand on the blonde's thigh.

**Tamaki turned bright red at the hand on his leg. The hand seemed to be warmer than it probably was, and the feeling burned through the fabric of Tamaki's trousers. He wondered fleetingly if the doctor or nurse had noticed what Kyouya was doing to their patient, but was not able to take his attention away from his friend.**

**"Kyouya..." he made a low noise in his throat and bit his lip.**

Kyouya had to suppress a grin at the look on the blonde's face and at the same time noticed with satisfaction that the gash on the back of his head was now almost completely sewn up. The nurses and doctors clustered around the bed were pointedly not paying any attention to what was going on between the two; their concentration fixed on their patient's head. 'Yes Tamaki, what is it?' he enquired.

**Tamaki turned, if possible, even redder, and made more strange noises in the back of his throat. He really wasn't sure what Kyouya was playing at, but... he thought he knew what he might like to do to him...**

**Upon thinking this, he turned his face away, the scrunching feeling returning to his stomach.**

'What are you thinking about?' Kyouya asked with genuine interest as to what the answer would be. He wasn't sure if he would actually get an answer if Tamaki's stuttering was anything to go by, but he still wanted to know. 'You are looking very red,' he continued in a sadistic manner, 'Feeling... hot?'

**Tamaki made another noise, something between a whimper and a groan, and chewed his lip more vociferously, tasting a little of his blood on his tongue.**

Kyouya sighed, he could see that he was not going to get any sensible reply from the idiot blonde and decided he would have to wait until a little later to take things further, perhaps when the room was not crowded with doctors. He was pleased with the blonde's responses to his actions but he reluctantly removed his hand.

'You will be pleased to hear that the doctors are done stitching your head,' he informed him, glad he had been such an effective distraction.

**Tamaki looked at him in surprise, his hand moving to the back of his head as he felt the stitching. He felt a little queasy at this, but the nurse then slapped his hand away. She wrapped a bandage around his head, then paused briefly, apparently thinking, before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and slipping a small slip of paper into his hand.**

Kyouya was so stunned when he saw this that he could not say or do anything. Luckily for the nurse she left the room before he had time to react and he instead turned his attention to the blonde on the bed in front of him. 'What does that say?' he demanded before he realised how he was sounding and quickly changed the reason for his concern.

'If it gets out that you are a shameless flirt the profits of the Host Club will suffer,' he explained and he could almost convince himself that this was the reason his stomach was twisting into knots.

**Tamaki was also fairly stunned at the kiss and the sliding of the piece of paper into his hand. He said nothing for a moment, but glanced down to the paper and read a string of numbers along with the words "call me" and a small heart beside them. He read the words several times, then looked back up at Kyouya, trying to gauge his expression.**

**"Uhh..." he had the dumb look on his face, unsure of what he was supposed to say. **

'Go on, what does it say?' Kyouya prompted, still not quite sure why he was so worried about what was on the note. He gave the blonde a piercing stare then hitched his glasses up on his nose, more for something to do than because they were falling down. He had his suspicions as to what was on the paper but he wanted to be sure. He also wanted to figure out how Tamaki felt about it.

**Tamaki held out the paper to Kyouya, blinking. "It's her number," he said, voice blank. "I don't know what to do with it though..."**

'Well ringing it would be the most obvious option, she obviously likes you.' Kyouya was surprised that Tamaki wasn't acting more excited. Getting someone's number when they had only seen you with blood dripping out of your head was quite an achievement but Tamaki wasn't gloating about his beauty or charm at all. 'Do you like her?' he asked.

**Tamaki looked carefully at Kyouya's expression, trying to gauge what the raven-haired host was thinking. He looked... different... but it was not easy to pinpoint what exactly it was. Eventually Tamaki shook his head slightly. "I don't think so," he replied.**

Kyouya was struck by a sudden urge to grab the paper that the blonde was holding and rip it up but he restrained himself. 'So you don't like her then?' he inquired. 'I don't see why not...unless there is someone else that you like perhaps?'

**Tamaki turned several fairly random shades of pink and looked away from Kyouya, out of the window.**

Kyouya decided to interpret Tamaki's silence as a good thing and therefore continued to push the blonde. 'I can't see any reason why you would not like such a pretty young lady, unless...you have feelings for someone else.' Kyouya wanted Tamaki to admit that he _did_ have feelings that he had not told Kyouya about. 'Go on...you can tell me...' he whispered leaning closer on the bed...

'It'll be our little secret.'

**Tamaki was blushing profusely by this time and still not looking at Kyouya. Then he finally, said, very quietly, in a voice totally unlike his usual king-ly speech, "Yes..." He took a breath and sighed it out, before adding, "Yes, fine I like someone..."**

'Oh yes?' Kyouya was triumphant. 'And does this lucky lucky person feel the same way?' He was now leaning so close that all he could see were Tamaki's violet eyes though the blonde was still avoiding his gaze. He grabbed Tamaki's chin forcing the blonde to meet his eyes and as far as he could tell a part of the blonde was enjoying this proximity.

**Tamaki widened his eyes and thought carefully about his answer. Kyouya was so close that the blonde could feel his breath on his face and it felt so nice... He blinked slowly, counting to ten in his head in order to regain his composure before he answered with a hushed, "I don't know, do you?"**

**There. He'd said it. Now Kyouya would hate him forever. This was probably all an act, same as the host club, and if it was Tamaki knew he'd never be able to take this back. Still, he said it.**

It took Kyouya a couple of seconds to register the true meaning of the blonde's words... had he really just admitted that he had feelings for him? When Kyouya realised what Tamaki had meant he could barely suppress a grin of victory. 'Hmm...' he began, 'Maybe this will answer your question.' He lightly pulled Tamaki's chin even closer and then, after a slight hesitation he pressed their lips together in a kiss, loving how smooth and perfect Tamaki's lips felt against his own. It was just too easy to forget all about that stupid nurse and her stupid number. Now he had Tamaki all to himself and he didn't intend on letting him go.

**All the world disappeared for Tamaki. All that remained was him and Kyouya and the fact that they were kissing, and that Kyouya had returned his feelings. The relief alone made his stomach skip in joy, and with the other feelings running through his veins now he was in a state of ecstasy.**

**His hands came to Kyouya's neck and his arms wrapped around, pulling the shadow king closer and ****kissing back needily.**

Kyouya could tell that Tamaki was enjoying the kiss from his reaction but he wasn't satisfied and bit Tamaki's lower lip causing him to gasp. Kyouya intended on making full use of the blonde's open mouth and took the opportunity to push his tongue inside... Well he was the seme after all he reasoned.

He wasn't completely sadistic though and when he brought his hand up to the blonde's head to pull him closer he remembered to take care as the anaesthetic would have worn off by now and Tamaki's cut would be sore. It was an annoyance that he couldn't tug on the blonde's hair as he would have liked but he didn't want him to feel any pain, only pleasure.

**Tamaki's breath hitched in his chest at the feeling of Kyouya's tongue in his mouth, but tried to welcome the wetness and respond accordingly. He moved his own and his jaw, his hands coming down to clasp onto the front of Kyouya's jacket.**

As the response from Tamaki seemed so positive Kyouya decided to take things even further and continued to test the blonde, seeing how far he would let him go. Breaking the kiss for a moment, as much for air as anything else, he murmured against the blonde's lips, 'It is FAR too hot in here.' He followed up his words by sliding Tamaki's jacket off his arms and starting to unbutton his shirt with one hand, placing the other on the blonde's thigh, in the same place as he had done before.

**Tamaki's mind raced and some distant part of his mind was telling him that perhaps they were taking this a little too far, and too fast, and in **_**completely**_** the wrong place. However, his body and heart really couldn't care less, and so he allowed Kyouya to do what he was doing, even brought his own hands to Kyouya's tie and starting to tug at it. As well as the now constant blush on his face heat was rushing to other parts of him too, and it felt **_**good**_**.**

Kyouya allowed the blonde to pull off his tie and then resumed his own removal of the Tamaki's clothing. He too was dimly aware that they were in a hospital but he was sure he had locked the door of Tamaki's room, well... quite sure. Even so this didn't stop him from completely undoing Tamaki's shirt and sliding it down his arms.

He noticed the blonde didn't seem to be paying much attention to the location of his other hand and therefore started to stroke the blonde's thigh, sure he would get a reaction of some kind or other.

**Tamaki had not even noticed the hand on his leg. He had been distracted by Kyouya's (very skilled) tongue, but now he gasped the name "Kyouya!" in a kind of jolt. He started pulling Kyouya's jacket from his shoulders and down his arms, hands moving back to the buttons on his shirt before the jacket was fully off. He was becoming very gradually aware of a small problem beginning to arise in the fact that his trousers had become rather uncomfortable.**

Kyouya smirked... Tamaki's 'problem' was quite clear to him and he was glad he was having such an effect on the blonde. He gratefully allowed his jacket and shirt to be pulled off so that both of them were half-naked and panting. He slid his hands over the blonde's chest, down his sides and then one hand slipped into Tamaki's pants.

Kyouya grinned as he felt that Tamaki's small problem was not so small after all and was rapidly getting bigger.

**Tamaki gasped and accidentally bit Kyouya's lip **_**hard**_**, immediately letting go and apologising.**

**"Ah... I'm sorry, Kyouya, I-" his words were cut off by a swift moan and his hands gripped the bedclothes beneath him.**

'No need to apologise,' Kyouya murmured and bit Tamaki's lip just as hard before moving his head down and biting on the blonde's collarbone before sucking it. He continued to rub the bulge in Tamaki's pants, getting aroused himself but enjoying the sounds the blonde was making too much to stop what he was doing.

**Tamaki gasped again loudly at the double onslaught. Was Kyouya punishing him for something? It kind of felt that way when, like this, it felt so good that it hurt. He couldn't do much and so had to settle for moving his own hands to Kyouya's belt and beginning to try and undo it when his concentration was otherwise engaged.**

Kyouya stopped stroking the blonde for a moment allowing Tamaki to undo his belt. He then mirrored Tamaki's actions, slowly running his hands over Tamaki's hips and deftly undoing his belt before pulling on his trousers until the blonde was left in his boxers and nothing else. Wriggling out of his own trousers, Kyouya proceeded to grind his hips against Tamaki's and couldn't stop himself moaning...

**Tamaki's fingernails gripped tightly onto Kyouya's shoulders as he gasped with the friction. He stopped Kyouya's mouth up with another kiss as he began to moan- it might get people's attention if they heard a lot of moaning coming from one of the hospital rooms, and he didn't want a) the embarrassment of being seen like this with his best friend or b) any kind of disturbance when he was having so much fun. He started to lie back, hands returning to their position around Kyouya's neck so that they both lay on the narrow bed. He gasped and almost cried out when his head hit the head of the metal bedframe, and had to hug Kyouya tightly to avoid actually crying.**

Kyouya was filled with instant concern for the boy on the bed underneath him and stroked his hair out of his eyes lightly, planting soft kisses on his lips, his neck and then his chest. 'You... ok?' he asked in between kisses.

**Tamaki sighed back a "yes", his hands moving to Kyouya's face and brushing his hair out of his eyes, before taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table. "You don't want these to get damaged, I trust?" he checked.**

'Good idea,' Kyouya admitted, he hadn't realised it but his glasses were getting in the way of him kissing Tamaki as much as he would like. 'Now you have had your fun,' he continued giving the blonde's erection an extra hard tug to emphasise his point. 'I think it's my turn don't you?'

**Tamaki's eyes widened again and he felt his insides clench again. After a moment's hesitation, in which he wondered how best to do this, he brought his arms around Kyouya's neck again, and brought his lips to Kyouya's ear. "As you wish," he whispered, before turning over so that he was now sitting on top of the other. He pulled back slightly, giving Kyouya another kiss, then trailing the kisses ****lower, down his neck, chest, and torso, finally reaching his boxers. **_**Time for some payback, I think...**_** thought the blonde sadistically, intentionally leaving the area he knew Kyouya wanted him to go to most and instead beginning to kiss his inner thighs, long, piano-fingers toying with the waistband of Kyouya's boxers.**

Kyouya groaned. He was enjoying feeling Tamaki's lips on his thigh but wanted him to do more, so badly that it hurt. There was no way he was going to beg though. 'Stop mucking around and just get my boxers off you idiot,' he growled at the blonde and then he voice took on a half teasing, half-warning tone, 'Or you will be very very sorry...'

**Tamaki raised his eyebrows, an odd smile on his face as his fingers now caressed where his lips had been before. "Someone's impatient," he said teasingly, dipping his head down and nipping at the skin under his fingers. "What's the magic word?"**

Kyouya groaned... He hated the blonde for making him do this but at the same time he had to admit that he liked this new side of Tamaki. He gritted his teeth, 'Fine... please,' he muttered in annoyance. He wouldn't have said it to anyone else but the blonde's teeth on his thigh were just too enticing... He wanted more.

**Tamaki smiled pleasantly up at him, fingers still trailing feather-light on the other's thigh, then moved back up and slowly brought Kyouya's boxers down his legs and off completely. He stared at the sight for a few moments, then stuck out his tongue and tasted it, tasted Kyouya, testing the feel in his mouth. Deciding that he liked the odd taste, he leaned up on his elbows and took the end into his mouth.**

Kyouya started moaning again loving the feeling of the blonde's wet, warm mouth on the end of his length. He bucked his hips up automatically, wanting Tamaki to take more into his mouth. Though most of his brain was thinking along the lines of_ Why does this feel so damn good?_ a small perverted part of Kyouya's brain decided that it wanted to see Tamaki naked as well. Kyouya slid his hands over the blonde's hips and tugged off his boxers, reaching down and continuing to stroke his erection.

**Tamaki gagged slightly when Kyouya pushed himself further in, and had to pull away slightly to take a breath before he could get back to his earlier activities. He had to keep from clenching his jaw when he felt Kyouya begin to stroke him- he thought it would perhaps be a little uncomfortable for Kyouya if he did so. Instead he made a low humming noise, seeing if he could produce a louder moan from the other.**

Kyouya decided he had had enough of playing around and removed his hand from Tamaki's length. He sucked on his fingers, making them wet and slid his hand down Tamaki's back before harshly thrusting a finger into Tamaki's entrance without warning. 'Are you ready for this?' he asked, though he didn't think he would be able to stop himself even if the blonde decided that this was going too far.

**Tamaki gasped once again, mouth coming away from Kyouya's member and sitting up slightly, arms coming around Kyouya's shoulders tightly. He sat in silence for a few moments, trying to get used to the feeling of Kyouya's fingers inside him. After a while, he nodded to Kyouya. "Go ahead."**

Kyouya let the blonde adjust to his fingers slowly moving in and out and scissoring his opening. He tried to find Tamaki's prostate, knowing that if he did so it would be more pleasurable and less uncomfortable for the blonde. He pushed his fingers in further and felt Tamaki inhale sharply so he continued to rub the same spot, still stretching the blonde. 'Enough?' he asked after a while.

**Tamaki was still holding onto Kyouya's shoulders pretty tightly, perfectly manicured fingernails digging into the other's skin slightly, and he laid his head on Kyouya's shoulder kissing the side of his neck and replying with a slightly breathy "yes..."**

Kyouya however realised that the pair had a problem... No lube. He doubted the hospital shop would have what he was looking for and he wasn't exactly in a state to go and look. He didn't want to hurt Tamaki but this was inevitable unless he could find something they could use. 'Erm...' he began not quite sure how to put this, 'We need some form of lube, you know, if you don't want to get hurt... Any suggestions?'

**Tamaki pursed his lips together a little and he looked about the room, wondering what could be useful. He spotted a cupboard up in one corner and slid off Kyouya and the bed to walk over to it. Opening it, he found several bottles of various things... Cough medicine, nope... Painkillers... maybe later... Dissolvant... **_**I certainly**_** hope **_**not**_**, he thought with a small mental laugh. Eventually he found a bottle of calamine lotion and turned round to face Kyouya. "This?"**

'Perfect' Kyouya grinned and crossed the room, grabbing hold of Tamaki's arm with one hand and the bottle with the other. He shoved Tamaki on the bed and positioned himself on the blonde's hips, coating his erection with the lotion and then slowly thrusting forwards until completely inside the blonde. 'Tamaki' he gasped, loving how warm and tight he felt.

**Tamaki gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure and love and surprise and just about every emotion that was possible of him in that moment. He wasn't going to lie- it _hurt_- and so he felt unwanted tears spring to his eyes, blinking fast to try and keep them in check. It hurt, yes, but it also felt a-m-a-z-i-n-g to have Kyouya to himself like this, as... as... as something more than friends...**

Kyouya ran his fingers up and down Tamaki's hips letting the blonde adjust to his size. When he couldn't hold on any longer he started thrusting, gently at first but then harder and faster, trying to hit the spot that would make Tamaki moan and writhe in pleasure.

**Tamaki gasped more with the sheer pain of it, but tried to welcome it as best as possible, even tried to enjoy it. He tried so hard to concentrate on the fantastic feeling of Kyouya rather than the hideous feeling that was making him cry out loudly. He bit his lip to try and contain the sound and after a while he lost the pain and started moaning, particularly when Kyouya hit some part of him that made him see stars before his eyes and breathe deeply. "Where on earth did you learn this??" he asked.**

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Kyouya grinned as he panted, moving even faster inside the blonde. 'I guess you just wanted me inside you so much,' he continued with an even wider sadistic grin. He continued to push himself inside Tamaki feeling himself getting closer with every thrust.

**Tamaki grinned and then moaned louder than before, placing fevered kisses on Kyouya's lips and face, eventually building to a point where he knew nothing and felt everything, and he cried out Kyouya's name as he came, white liquid staining his chest and Kyouya's. He collapsed, panting in the aftershock of his orgasm. **

Kyouya came straight after the blonde with one last, hard thrust and he pulled himself out of the blonde, flopping on top of him. He was completely exhausted but he did not doubt for a minute that it had been worth it. He lay on top of Tamaki, not bothering to get up and put his arms around him. 'I knew you couldn't resist me,' he taunted in a very un-Kyouya like way.

**Tamaki smiled serenely and threaded his long fingers in Kyouya's dark hair and enjoying the softness he found there.**

**"You know what?" he asked, giving Kyouya a sideways look.**

'What?' Kyouya asked, raising his eyebrows slightly in curiosity.

**Tamaki nuzzled his nose into Kyouya's neck, inhaling the scent of the other before answering, "I think... I think I'm quite glad that I fell off that chair..."**

* * *

Beanie: Tamaki did NOT need to go to hospital.

**Bella: 1. Yes he did this happened to a little girl I knew and there was blood EVERYWHERE. 2. It got them to where we wanted didn't it? And what would have happened if they hadn't? Kyouya probably needed something like this to happen in order to realise his true feelings for the beautiful Tamaki. :)**

Beanie: Grrr you just have a thing about blood. And I can think of more romantic locations for a yaoi sex fest tbh.

**Bella: Hardly a fest but ah well… As for the blood… Well… I'm vampire?**

Beanie: You wish.

**Bella: Yeah I really do actually. –goes into happy land-**

Beanie: Yay we own Ouran now btw!

**Bella: -comes out of happy land- No we don't, it belongs to Bones Hatori et al. We only own our own minds but the government wants those.**


End file.
